


Big Bill, Richie, and their two Little Guys!

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Want To Be With You [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cute, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Femininity, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, big/little dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: STANLEY AND EDDIE AS LITTLES BECAUSE WHY NOT





	Big Bill, Richie, and their two Little Guys!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I m t r a s h.
> 
> Tobylove did this.

"Eddie, stop fighting it, I don't want you to have an accident."

 

"I won't! I don't wanna be diapered!" He pouts, crossing his arms and lowering his lids. "You can't make me."

 

"Eds, you can't go out and play with Stan unless you wear your nappy. Don't you want to play with Stan?"

 

"No."

 

Richie sighs, soothing his back and kissing his forehead. "And why not? You like Stan!"

 

"Stan hates me." He whines, and Richie tilts his head to the side.

 

"What makes you say that, princess?"

 

Eddie blushes at the nickname, but twiddles his fingers shyly. "Anytime we hang out he's mean to me. He won't share his toys and he always says rude things to me and I don't wanna go!" He screams, tears streaming down his face as he throws his arms around Richie, burying his face in his shoulder.

 

"Ssssh, baby, it's okay. Listen, I will make sure I talk to Bill about Stan okay? You know Stan, he can be a little...bratty."

 

"Hmph."

 

"Look at me, Eds."

 

Eddie shakes his head and sniffles, still pouting in his shoulder.

 

"Please? Be a good little guy, Eddie!"

 

Eddie lifts his head at that, stone look on his face. "Little guy?"

 

"Yeah! Like a small guy, like a little guy!"

 

Eddie's face is deadpan as he removes himself from Richie and hops off his changing table, rolling his eyes.

 

"What? What'd I say!!"

 

" _Little guy?_ What about I don't know, baby boy, or cutie, or princes---nevermind." He mumbles, but Richie runs happily behind him and grabs his waist, lifting him off the ground and kissing his cheek.

 

"Awww, if you wanted to be called princess, Eds, all you had to do was ask!"

 

"Shush." Eddie blushes, then a ring of their doorbell makes him jump and realize that he's only wearing a pajama shirt and boxers.

 

"Oh! That must be Stan and Bill!"

 

"I'll get it--"

 

"Ah, good boys don't answer the door without supervision!" He scolds, kissing Eddie's temple as he places him back on the ground. "And I'll be back to put that nappy on!"

 

"No you won't!" Eddie pouts, collapsing back onto the bed with with a sigh."

* * *

 

"I don't want to be here, Bill."

 

"Stanley, it's just a play date. Will it kill you?"

 

"I hope." He averts his eyes while the door opens, wishing he was anywhere but here.

 

"Hey Big Bill! Awww, hey Stan the man! Or...Stan the boy?" Richie questions, and Bill shakes his head in annoyance.

 

"Stan the brat today. We are having a little trouble getting him into space."

 

"Did you try a rocketship?" He grins, and Stan chuckles slightly, but his face is stone cold.

 

"Where's Eddie?"

 

"Upstairs, refusing to be pampered."

 

"I thought you pamper him all the time?" Stan says, passive agressively, and Richie raises an eyebrow but smiles.

 

"Why don't you go play, Stan? Grown ups are talking!"

 

"I _am_ a--"

 

"Stan." Bill demands, and the command in his voice makes Stan shut his mouth immediately. "Go. Play."

 

He looks down in shame then nods, blushing as Bill plays in his hair.

 

"He can be a brat sometimes."

 

"I know _all_ about brats. Do you want something to drink while I go get Eds? It won't take long at all!"

 

"Nah I'm good, _somebody_ wanted to stop for Burger King along the way!"

 

"I wanted pancakes!" Stan pouts, but he still makes car noises as he pushes the shiny red car across his carpet road.

 

"Yes, he wanted pancakes." Bill smiles, and Richie chuckles.

 

"Be right back."

* * *

"Are you ready to be diapered now? Bill and Stan are waiting on us."

 

"I said I don't want a nappy!" He pouts, but Richie can see he hasn't actually made the effort to put his big boy pants on, which means he's considering it.

 

"No nappy, no ice cream. Do you want ice cream?"

 

"What kind of ice cream?"

 

" _Any_ ice cream you want, _but_ you _have_ to wear a nappy."

 

"Hmph."

 

"Eddie, baby, _princess,_ please but your nappy on? For daddy?"

 

Eddie blushes softly, head still down, so Richie lifts his chin with his finger and grins. "Hmph."

 

"Is that a yes? Will you let daddy diaper you for ice cream?"

 

Eddie crosses his arms, frowning, but sighs. " _Fine._ "

 

"Good boy!" Richie cheers, and Eddie frowns some more.

 

"I'm not a do-- _oof!_ "

 

"Good boys don't talk back to their daddies." He scolds, and Eddie just lays back and lets him do his job.


End file.
